This invention relates to an automatic depositing apparatus, and more specifically to an automatic depositing apparatus for automatically depositing notes at the windows of financial institutions such as banks.
Recently, banks and other financial agencies have started to use, with excellent results, apparatuses called auto-cashiers, such as depositing machines, cash dispensers, customer-operated automatic teller machines (ATM), etc.
In depositing apparatuses, deposited notes previously kept in a temporary storage space are separated from those notes deposited in the preceding transactions so that the newly deposited notes can be returned automatically at request.
In the prior art depositing apparatuses of this type, moreover, the temporarily stored notes are returned collectively. Conventionally, about 30 to 50 notes are handled in a single transaction using the aforementioned return system.
Presently, however, 100 or more notes are required to be handled in each transaction. In particular, teller-operated depositing apparatuses are expected to handle 400 or more notes at a time. Considering the construction of the conveyor system, however, it is impossible to collectively return so many notes. Thus, the conventional note return system cannot meet the aforesaid requirements.